wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Blood 2019
|} 'Bad Blood 2019 PPV Main Show:' '1) After the match, Becky Lynch celebrates in the ring and holds up her title. Tenille Dashwood stands on the stage and is crying.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Seth Rollins. Rollins says against “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt he’ll have to burn it down… at least he hopes he can.' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Strowman goes for a Running Powerslam, but Anderson clips the leg. The OC triple-teams Strowman for the disqualification.' '2) After the match, The War Raiders make the save and hit stereo suicide dives on Gallows and Anderson. In the ring, Styles grabs Strowman by the beard. Strowman throws him to the corner, but Styles boots him back. Styles hits a forearm and attempts a Phenomenal Forearm. Strowman punches him in the face mid-air to lay Styles out. Strowman balls up his fist to send a message to Tyson Fury.' After Strowman leaves, Gallows and Anderson help Styles up. Styles is out on his feet and has trouble leaving the ring. They’re trying to tell him the day and town that he’s in.' 'Backstage, The Street Profits are talking. Carmella and R-Truth come up, but Tamina comes from out of nowhere and rolls Carmella up to win the WWE 24/7 Championship.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Angel and AJ Lee celebrate in the ring with their titles. Meanwhile, WWE 24/7 Champion Tamina is walking around by the international announcers. R-Truth chases her, and Tamina uses Funaki as a human shield. Funaki challenges R-Truth to a fight. Carmella superkicks Tamina, and R-Truth pins her to win his 20th 24/7 Championship. R-Truth and Carmella run off.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Bray Wyatt is setting up for Sister Abigail when Lars Alexandersson shows up from under the ring. He attacks Wyatt with several chair shots. He eventually sends Wyatt into the steel steps in the ring. He picks up Bray Wyatt and slams him head first into the steel steps with a sick suplex. He picks up Rollins and places him on top of Bray Wyatt. The referee struggles to make the count but eventually does and gives Rollins the win.' '6) After the match, Lars rolls Rollins out of the ring as the Cell is raising. Lars kneels over Bray Wyatt who bends into the crab walk and flips over. Wyatt and Lars have a staredown with Lars giving him a smile. Lars leaves the ring as Rollins comes back in. Rollins goes to yell at The Fiend, but The Fiend props up and applies the Mandible Claw like nothing ever happened. The Fiend sends him out of the ring and hits Sister Abigail on the floor. The Fiend rolls back the mat and exposes the floor. The Fiend hits Sister Abigail on the floor and once again applies the Mandible Claw. Rollins is coughing up blood. Bray laughs maniacally as Lars Alexandersson looks on from the ramp. ' End of the Bad Blood 2019 PPV.